Christmas Cooties
by WritingWithReason
Summary: It's her favorite time of year and she couldn't be happier. Her best friend is coming back from tour, all the while she and him teach her group of second graders their famous Christmas song. But what happens when he can't make it on time? Will everything turn out the way Ally had planned? Or will everything end on a lump of coal? *Christmas One Shot*


**What's your favorite time of year can you tell me? It's that time of year again!**

**Okay so I got this idea when I went to my sister's Christmas concert. It was like during a performance too so I was sitting there trying not to squeal from excitement as the scene played out in my head. Actually, I changed a bit of the plot from my original plan.**

**I wanna thank Normah (NormahR5 on twitter & Auslly_Fanpage on IG, so go follow her), my best friend and practically sister, for helping me out. There's no way I could make it without you, love! ;D see what I did there?**

**I do not own Austin&Ally or any songs used.**

* * *

xx

_But how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

_Cause my whole world revolves around you._

_It's so hard for me to breathe._

xx

* * *

The short brunette joyously stacks a pile of harmonica boxes on top of each other, while humming a familiar Christmas tune. A song that she and her long-term partner had written what to seemed to be years go. She smiles as she remenices in her teenage memories with her former gang.

It's been years since they've considered themselves 'Team Austin & Ally'. Of course, they were still as close as they were in high school, but they have drifted apart in more ways than one. For one thing, they have grown up into their own individual selves, finding their separate paths in the world. Her best friend persued her dream of owning her own business being managers for rising stars and the goofy red-head attended a presige filming academy in New York. She and her blonde partner continued their lives in the courses of music.

They still wrote many songs together, but she was now teaching music at a local elementary school after she decided to take a break from performing; he was still performing concerts around the world, at the moment, his fifth world tour took him to Paris. Sure, she admits that time differences make it hard and constantly missing him, but they make it work. How? Because they were_ Austin & Ally_. Not just 'Austin' and 'Ally'. He was the harmony to her melody; the pickles to her pancakes; the Austin to her Ally. It's practically implanted in their DNA.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she looked at the clock on the wall of the famous Sonic Boom and realized that it was time for her to head out. Calling out to Cassie, another employee that was finally hired when Ally started her teaching career, she waved goodbye and headed out to her car.

She smiled at the customers when she passes by them. Casually, shaking her head to the Christmas music blasting from the mall speakers. To her, Christmas was a time of joy and togetherness just brought a smile to her face. Also, she knew that her favorite blonde was going to come home from his tour in time for Christmas and they, along with Trish and Dez, were going to spend the week together.

Ally grabbed her car keys from the inside of her bag. That was when her phone lit up, notifying her that she had received a text message. A wide smile appeared on her face when reading the name of the sender.

_Hey, Alls! I'm on break now! You there yet? -A_

Her little thumbs typed a fast reply, informing him that she was just headed out and in her car. Turning the key, she applied her seatbelt, being the cautious person she is.

_Oh, okay :D I'm gonna stop texting you, so you don't get into an accident. Don't want anything happening to you. I'd miss you more than I do now. -A_

She giggled at his protectiveness and dorky qualities. He wasn't as dorky as she was, obviously, but it still warmed her heart that he cared so much about her. Ever since they had met, they shared a special and unique connection with each other that no one could understand. Not even their own best friends were able to fully see the capacity and compasion they had put into their relationship. Some question why they hadn't given _them_ another shot. If one asked the duo, they themselves couldn't find a reasonable answer. They suppose it was the hectic schedules they had, but most blamed their fear of losing each other if anything bad were to happen. She knew that he still had a lustful feeling towards her as she did for him. He was her first kiss, the guy that helped her overcome her stage fright, her best friend, and she couldn't have asked for anyone else.

During her admiration for him, it suddenly came down upon her on how much she truly missed him. She missed his smile, his scent, his hugs, everything.

_'Only one more week,' _she thought to herself. _'He'll be here before you know it.'_

* * *

xx

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

xx

* * *

"Miss Ally! Miss Ally!" A little girl came running up to the brunette as she walked through the door. Ally stumbled back from impact and giggled.

"What's wrong, Elyssa?" She asked the tiny girl in pigtails, who was tugging on her jean jacket.

"Drake was telling me that Mr. Austin won't call you today and help us with the song!" She explained, which made Ally smile. Drake sunk down in his seat.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Mr. Austin just told me that he's waiting for us to call him!" The music teacher reassured the second grader, who smiled and skipped back to her seat.

"Can I do it today, Miss Ally?" Another one of her students raised her hand. "You said I could call Mr. Austin."

"Of course, Victoria." She complied, letting the little blonde girl tap on her MyTab and the whole class listened to the ring of the video chat. A minute later, a familiar face appeared on the screen. She had her MyTab hooked up onto her overhead screen so the kids could all see him.

"Hey, kiddos!" His voice echoed through the music room. They all greeted him and some waved. She grew more happy as she saw the smiles that appeared on their small faces. He then looked at her and grinned with bliss. "Hey, Alls."

"Hey, Austin!" She bit her lip. He had his hair a bit messy this time compared to the last time they had chatted, which was about 3 days ago. "You ready?"

"When am I not ready?" He replied boldly. The brunette rolled her eyes.

He had been helping her prepare the kids for their Christmas music concert only a few short days away. They had already learned Let It Snow, now they were learning their famous, 'I Love Christmas' duet, only they all sang it together.

"Can anyone tell me what the next line is?" Ally kindly asked them. Nicole, a small girl in front, raised her hand.

"Better pucker up and...kiss someone?" She scrunched up her nose. The whole class squealed and chorused an 'Ew!'

"Gross! Kissing spreads cooties." Mike, one of the boys in the back, made a disgusted face. The blonde on the screen laughed.

"Then, Ms. Ally has gotten some cooties from me." He winked at her and made kissy faces. The brunette's face began to turn red as the class once again bursts into comments. Some girls gasped and the boys continued to make faces.

"Miss Ally! You kissed Mr. Austin?!"

"Oh my goodness." She buried her face into her hands. "That was many years ago, kids. I've been cured. Trust me."

"Hey! I'm still here." The blonde said and she laughed. He shook his head and smiled. "She loooooooooved getting cooties from me. Trust me."

"Austin! Hush!" The embarrassed teacher warned her best friend. "Can we just get back to the song? Please?"

The kids all agreed and they continued the lesson. Less complaining the second time, but still they giggled at what they were told a few minutes before. She was just relieved that they had gotten past it around the fourth time around.

"Alright kiddos, that's it for today!" To their disapprovement, they whined again and Ally laughed. Her students really enjoyed having the blonde teach them and she thought it was sweet that he was taking time to help her. She turned off the screen and unpluged the speaker, so now she and Austin could have a semi-private converstation as the kids headed to their next class.

"Really, Austin? Cooties?" She questioned him. He shrugged and smiled.

"I thought it'd be funny."

"Of course you did." Rolling her eyes, the duo laughed and began to disguss plans for the next week. "So you're gonna be back in time for the concert, right?"

He went silent for about a minute before speaking. "About that..." The brunette on the other end of the screen gave him a look of confusion. "Change of plans. I can't make it."

"W-what?" Her heart nearly broke.

"Jimmy changed my schedule all of a sudden. I won't be able to get there that day. I'm sorry, Alls." He apologized. Now, she was pretty sure her heart shattered; not only was he not going to be with her next week, but he wasn't going to be at the kids' concert. This would devastate them so much.

"B-but-"

"Sorry, Alls. I gotta get back to recording." He looked over the camera to something in the background.

She sighed and nodded. "Y-yeah. Okay."

"I'm really sorry, Ally." He sent her a sad look on his face.

"It's fine."

"Well, see you soon." He shifted, and smiled sadly. "I miss you."

She smiled back. "I miss you too."

* * *

xx

_I'm under pressure cause I can't have you_

_the way that I want._

xx

* * *

How was she going to explain it to the kids that their other 'music teacher' wouldn't be at their concert? She was pretty sure that nearly all of them were only going to finally meet him. The next few days, they had been rehearsing and to Ally, they were ready.

"Miss Ally? Are you okay?" Monica, along with 2 other girls, walked up to her desk. "You've been really..."

"Sad." Nicole finished for her. Their teacher sighed and faced them.

"Why don't you all go sit down? I have something to tell you all." She replied sweetly. They nodded and she stood up. "Okay, everyone, I have...some bad news."

The kids all sat still and listened carefully. She scanned at each and every one of them, bringing herself to tell them.

"Mr. Austin...Mr. Austin said...that he can't make it..." She choked out. "He can't make it to your concert." Closing her eyes, the brunette waited for the reactions.

"What?" A small whisper was heard before the whole class broke into gasps and questions.

"Listen, kids, Mr. Austin's tour had been extended, so...so there isn't anything he could do about it." She said to them, sadly. A tear rolled down her cheek and the girls all huddled around Ally.

"It's okay, Miss Ally." They cooed. She smiled at them thankfully.

The class rolled by, but none of them left with the same happy expression they had the day before.

"Miss Ally?" She looked up, seeing Emily standing in front of her. "Is Mr. Austin not coming to our concert the only reason that you're sad?"

"That's part of it." She replied.

"You miss him, don't you?" The little girl concluded. The older woman in the room let out a sad smile and nodded. Emily wrapped her little arms around her teacher's neck and hugged her tight. "Maybe you could write a letter to Santa. He could help you!"

She laughed and pondered on the thought. "You know what? I just might do that." She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled what she wanted for Christmas on it. Placing the sheet of paper in an envelope, she slid into her bag. "Thank you, Emily."

The little girl smiled happily and left the room, glad that she helped her favorite teacher.

* * *

xx

_This one's for you and me, living out our dreams_

_We're all right where we should be_

_With my arms out wide I open my eyes_

xx

* * *

She took a deep breath and looked out at the crowd that was filled with parents, friends, family, but the one face she was looking for wasn't there. She still had to pull off a smile on her face.

"I just want to welcome you all here tonight on this special concert!" She announced to the crowd. They clapped and cheered for her. "A lot of hard work and teamwork was put into this. I know that the kids truly enjoyed the time that was taken. I am very proud of them all and I hope you will enjoy the program!"

The first song was performed by the kindergarteners, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, along with another song. Then the first graders recited a short, but sweet poem about the feeling of Christmas and sang the 12 Days of Christmas with tiny props that made the crowd laugh, which put a smile on her face.

It was now time for her favorite group. She did love the other grades, but this gang had a special place in her heart.

They orderly lined up on the bleechers that were set up in the middle of the stage. She sent a smile to all of them from the piano as she started playing the first notes of Let It Snow. Her smile grew as each note passed and she was almost in tears when she played the last chord.

The audience roared in applause and the kids all smiled and waved, trying to look for their families in the blinding lights. The brunette sent them a look and they all composed themselves again.

She carefully pressed the keys to the next song. The song they were all waiting for. She had figured that she had to sing his part also, since he wasn't there.

Ally opened up her mouth to sing the first word, but a voice beat her to it. "What's your favorite time of year can you tell me?"

"T-the one that never gets here fast enough." Her voice shook as a spotlight shined down on a certain blonde headed towards the stage.

"Is it Fall or Spring, that Summer thing?" He continued, smiling at her facial expression.

"Winter is my favorite time because..." The music began to speed up and the kids all sang the next parts, while their favorite teachers just stared at each other for the rest of the song.

"I love Christmas!" They all pumped their fists in the air and finished on a strong note. They had earned a standing ovation by the crowd.

The brunette had stood up and gestured to the kids; applauding them as well. Two of them hopped off the stage and left quickly. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. They returned a minute later, with flowers and her partner.

"You did great." He handed her the flowers, which she took and stared at for a good thirty seconds. Then she looked up at him, being the shorty she was, and punched his shoulder with all the strength she had. "Ow!"

"Jerk!" She pouted. "You told me you weren't coming because your tour got extended."

"I never said that," He said, rubbing his arm. "I said I couldn't come _on time_. I never said that I would come early."

"You made me-ugh!" She gave a frustrated sigh. He raised his eyebrows and gave an innocent smile, while holding out his arms. The brunette struggled within herself on whether to hug the big, blonde doof in front of her. Eventually, she decided she missed him too much to stay angry. Clapping was heard after that.

They held each other close for a solid five minutes before the kids behind them started giggling. They pulled apart and looked at them.

"What's so funny, kiddos?" The rockstar asked. All they did in response was look up. The two adults followed their gaze.

Low and behold. Mistletoe.

"May I?" He slyly smiled at his favorite girl in the whole world. She shrugged.

"Dunno. You afraid of getting cooties?" Their faces were inching closer together.

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I really loved writing it! haha. I do not own I Love Christmas or any other Christmas songs mentioned.**

**Happy Holidays! Stay safe and stay sexy ;D**

**follow me on twitter - infinityR5**

**~WritingWithReason~**

**x Review x Favorite x**


End file.
